Another Life Another Chance
by Mastering My Life
Summary: Dexter Morgan has died shortly after his wife was killed. Fate, it seems, has a plan for him to redeem himself. He has worn many masks in his life but none as complicated or as human as Harry J. Potter. UP FOR ADOPTION! will be deleted on May 2, 2014.
1. Chapter 1

Another Life, Another Chance

By: Naruto Uzumaki Barrage

I never believed in thins like Reincarnation or magic of any kind for that matter. My life was always so predictable. Much like what my job dealt with. Blood followed a set pattern and it _never_ deviates from this pattern. This order in the chaos was what I dealt with daily.

When I died I thought that's it, now I can see Rita and apologize and confess all my lies and deceit. At least, before they drag me down to where I belong, with my kind, the dwellers of darkness. Those of us not… Human. No, I don't get off that easy.

I get thrown back like a fish that's to small to keep. And to complicate an already messy thought, the Ones In Charge decided to mess with my Absolute Truths some more. I get put inside a 5 year old child.

A five year old child that just died.

A five year old child who just died… alone in a cupboard under some stairs.

A dead child who's past is all here, in his head, a past so similar, yet different from my own.

I was once called Dexter Morgan.

Now my name is Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: sorry about the wait but I appreciate all the readers who favorited my story, or put it on your author/story alert list. Although no one reviewed I can forgive you, but can Dexter? Better watch your back!:) now for the belated disclaimer.**

**I own nothing pertaining to Dexter Morgan or Harry Potter. I make no money on this story. Can I go now mr. Morgan?**

… **Mr. Morgan whats with the syringe?**

… **Mr. Mor…**

Chapter 2

By Naruto Uzumaki Barrage

"BOY!"

The fat oaf beckons, every day it's the same, "Dear Uncle" Vernon summons me with any word he can think of that isn't my current name. It's been six years of this, ever since I found myself in the body of a recently killed Harry Potter. Young Harry died never knowing love. I find his memories coming and going as if they are testing the waters of my mind. I can recall what the young man died of. He had contracted Strep and was left untreated. It was deemed a waste of money to treat a simple head cold. But more interesting to you than Harry's memories, may be my own.

*FLASHBACK*

I've always been a creature of the night, the darkness always wrapped around me like a protective shroud. But since that night, I've found myself making mistake after mistake. This was the worst. It seems my mark was packing more then tranquilizer darts. I found that out when I found myself with a hole made by a 45. round.

What I thought to be a therapeutic exercise in normalcy would allow me to clear my head; however I forgot the number one rule. NEVER. MAKE. A. SCENE.

Now I find myself even more detached from those I… care for? Or, dare I say it, love? I find myself watching Deb make arrangements, Cody and Ester getting the news. I think the little man is in shock, and Ester, she seems very troubled. Perhaps because of how we left off? All I know is that she is upset.

The funeral was an emotional time. Every one was sad for me. I never knew why they cared but It seems I was a better friend then I thought. Then without all the lights or dove you may expect, I felt a tug at my naval. Then it was dark

*END FLASHBACK*

As I shook myself from the lands of memories, I realize that the large oaf kept yelling for me to make Breakfast. As I fry up the eggs, I hear dear old papa Harry in my head as I used to.

"Dex, you know something coming right? 'Your' aunt and uncle seem more on edge then ever. And the feelings coming back, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I can hold on for now. It's not so bad. And your right Vernon and Petiunia are on edge."

"Freak, get the mail." my uncle demands as they sit down to the meal I prepared.

"Fine"

As I walk toward the door the uneasy feeling that I felt earlier returns with a vengeance. As I look through the envelopes I see one made of thick parchment. It was addressed

Mr. Harry J. Potter

Cupboard-Under-The-Stairs

# 4 Privit Drive

Surry, England

But as I watched it the addressed changed to:

Mr. Dexter Morgan

Mr. Potters Mind

Cupboard-Under-The-Stairs

# 4 Privit Drive

Surry, England

It also had a strange wax seal on the back of four animals surrounding a large H. If I knew that the troubled times this seemingly innocuous letter would bring I would have burned it, but no I slipped it into my cupboard for later.

A.N.: a finale note: I am looking for a beta reader for this as I sometimes find my self short on ideas and have problems with grammar. PM me if you are interested


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time in a very long while, my brain froze. I was walking down a hidden ally with a 9 foot tall man that looks like he couldn't hurt a fly. Isn't it strange how life can take us places we never thought possible? I was truly stunned by my predicament. Everywhere I looked was proof of something that I thought impossible for so long.

Soon my musings were cut off as we came up to a large marble building that looked like it was guarded by bad tempered midgets. As we pass by the guards I notice something. It was so small but I caught it. The guards looked at me as i8 passed the doorway with something akin to… understanding? Maybe a stunned awe? But whatever it was it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

As we entered the building (a bank I quickly realized) I saw more of those goblins, as the giant (Hagrid he said to call him) called them, sitting at desks with lines of people in long robes waiting to be seen to. Hagrid led us to a free teller.

"Mr. 'arry Pott'r would lie to make a wi'drawl" he drew himself up to say.

"and does _Mr. Potter _have his key?' the way he said Mr. Potter made me realize that they knew who inhabited this skin now.

Hagrid quickly deflated and smiled sheepishly and said "right, s'rry 'bout that." And started digging through one of his many pockets. He began pulling out different odd and ends that I couldn't help but wonder if he did indeed pack a kitchen sink.

After about two minutes of looking he pulled a bronze key that he promptly handed to the teller who proceeded to sneer at him as he pulled of a still peace of lint that stubbornly clung to the polished metal. After taping what looked to be strange glowing letters he asked me to place my hand in a glowing circle on the desk I hadn't noticed before.

Doing as asked I felt a small twinge in my head that felt like the beginnings of a headache. Then the strangest thing happened:

"Mr. Morgan I would like to welcome you to Gringotts Bank and say that we welcome a Hunter found among the worthless sheep. We look forward to future business with you."

And before I could respond the feeling went away.

XxXxXxX

When we left the bank we started shopping for my so called school supplies. The strangest things seem to be on the list, from cauldrons to robes and trunks. However, the strangest thing he got was a wand. As he was trying wand for a while the shop keep, a Mr. Ollivander, got real excited over one wand. He said it had a phoenix feather inside a holly casing, but was twice as exited when he swiped it out of my hands.

"Ah a tricky customer, eh Mr. Potter? Well how about a new wand I made a very unusual combination to. Werewolf blood mixed with unicorn horn. Cased in the root wood of a weeping willow that was grown in a magic rich soil. Very volatile but incredibly consistent. Any emotional interference could throw a spell of."

As I smirk internally at having such control over said emotions replied "that should be fine, sir"

When I paid I left the shop and Hagrid was nowhere to be seen. So I decided to prow… explore the ally. I had not gone far when I heard a disturbing sentence.

"The preparations are completed; I will kill that shop keeper next week." As I turn I see only a normal person who was glaring at the man at the counter of the Ice Cream parlor. I was suddenly reminded I was not alone in my head, as my Dark Passenger roared in anticipation.

I turn trying to figure out how to get into a shop to get the supplies I need to make my special tranquilizer, As well as the dark cloths ill need.

I spot Hagrid in the distance heading toward me. I rearrange my face into an awed gape as the gentle giant came along side me.

"hey, H'rry, I go' you a belated gift" he said as he held up a beautiful, blinding white snowy owl.

"Rita"

A.N.: so now Dexter has his sights set on his first kill. He also got an unusual wand. How will this change the world? Also I would like to know what you think about fate not being so cruel to Dexter and letting Rita talk to Dexter through the owl. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.: I have decided to allow Dex to speak to Rita, however you must bear with me on the first few kills as Rita as well as his new age will make tailing and abducting victims difficult. That being said I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and told me your ideas. In particular: Sakura Lisel, Lilith91, and mist shadow.

Another Life Another Chance

Ch. 4

When I got back to the Durslys, I immediately went to the room the buffoons let me use. All the way home I was talking to Rita… explaining, or maybe begging for forgiveness. She, who loved me, strange absences and lame excuses included. My Dark Passenger may have given her pause but she at least tried to understand, and what's more she forgave me. I am a very neat monster, but someone loves even me.

XxXxXxXxXx

I stare at my target, a man with a fetish for small boys. It seems Privet Dr. is not as_normal _as people believe. Number 13, Mr. Johansen. He lures boys in with promises of candy or toys or even money. But they leave a lot more haunted then they went in. no one ever reports it because these boy are terrified. It's time. Mr. Johansen is going on vacation tomorrow, early. As the light goes out in the house I know that I can escape. I ideally realize I need to rid myself of the Great Buffoons soon. I'm out, now moving slowly to #13. Good he left the door unlocked, the draw of neighborhoods like this you can leave your door open and not worry. Up the stairs I hear movement good he's still awake. I slowly unwound the garrote and hold it securely. Back to the basics until I can get my hands on some m99. I slowly approach the bedroom and listen in.

"ya, the last one was awesome. I wonder what the boys are like in the Caribbean… what? No of course I can't bring you, I already have the tickets… ya I'll call you when I get there. Yes sir Mr. MacArthur, sir."

Mr. MacArthur, the biggest supplier of anything in the UK. So he has help. And is in regular contact, good to know. I ease the door open and prepare.

Now.

I wrap the wire tightly around his neck only just enough to make breathing difficult. Slowly and steadily I pull him out to his car. He can't get the air to scream. Only groan a little and make a lot of gasping sounds. As we get in I tell him to drive. And he drives. I direct him to an abandoned amusement park nearby. I have a kill room set up. It wasn't easy but the Code must be followed.

I drag him inside the fun house. How ironic, the only fun this place will probably ever see again is my fun. I guarantee Mr. Johansen will not be having fun tonight.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Dexter, do you know how you're going to get rid of the body? How about get rid of the plastic? He?"

"I plan on a temporary solution. I will take the care and drive down to the times and send this waste of a life down the river."

"Dex?"

"Rita!"

"Dex, are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer in my life. He needs to die, and I need to kill. It's now a part of me, a part I can't ignore."

"OK, Dex, just know that I am here for you if you need me."

"… Thank you Rita… for everything."

"your welcome, Dexter Morgan. I love you"

XxXxXxXxXx

My style is not quite ready yet. I still have to find slides, so no trophies for me tonight. But I get something just as good. My first fix. It feels so good like a cup of coffee on a stressful morning. Tomorrow starts the next chapter. I move on to greener pastures, brighter days, and many more opportunities to appease my dark passenger. Armed only with the code and my tools of the trade I take on the Wizerding world. I will be a real wolf in sheep's clothing. They expect a savior. What they'll get is a monster… me.

End Chapter

XxXxXxXxXx

Omake: on the table is a monster worse than I am. A real sadistic son of a bitch. He's butchered millions. I have the Hitler of the magical world.

Voldemort.

Wrapped only in saran wrap and doped up on m99 he's docile for now. He's slowly coming to. I quickly take my scalpel and collect my prize. I am almost surprised he still bleeds red blood. Al around us is pictures of families he has ripped apart. Nowhere near the full amount but it will do.

"well Mr. I-Am-Better-Then-You-So-I'll-Kill-You-And-Your-Family. Was it worth it? Was it worth knowing that your opponent is not some misguided fool, but a monster that's like you? There is just one problem. I kill because I need to. You kill for fun. So this is how you die. Not with a bang, taking out wizards with you. But on a table, with surgical persion, and without an ounce of magic. Goodbye, He-Who-must-not-be named. Goodbye Voldemort. Goodbye… tom"

A.N.: please tell me what you think and send in omakes of your own and if there any goods ill add one to the end of every chapter. I know it's slow going but I am still trying to map out his Hogwarts years. Dexter Morgan would not act the same as harry did so events can't stay cannon for long. Till next time this is NUB signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

I stand here, eyes flicking to and fro. How am I to access the platform? seems to have forgotten to tell me how to find this place hidden in the middle of a crowded train station. This complicates things a bit.

"Always packed full of muggles" I hear behind me, "what was that platform number again, Ginny?"

"Nine and three quarters" is the reply I hear as I turn around. There, walking toward platform 10 is a large family of red-heads. "Why can't I go to Hogwarts to?"

The woman, who had to be the mother of the 5 red headed children, responded with "Ginny, we've been over this. You have to be patient, you can go next year."

As she consoled her daughter I noticed that her eyes lit up as she saw me. Odd. As she steered her children toward me I slowly started getting nervous. However, when they reached me she put my mind a little more at ease.

"Hello dear, you must be Harry. Professor Dumbledore told me that Hagrid forgot to tell you how to access the platform."

Ah that explained that. "Yes, thank you. I was afraid I would not be able to get to the train."

An odd feeling, it is, to run at a wall and _not_ hit it. As I emerged onto the platform I was momentarily overwhelmed. To hide _this_ I wonder if there were wizards hidden in Miami, if I truly had missed a whole world hidden under my nose. As I board the train I look for an empty compartment. I find one toward the back, and lift my trunk up onto the luggage rack and take a seat to think.

I will have quite the trouble with my personal monster and following the Code. I WILL NOT kill children. As I think on this and other problems, I hear the door open and hear a voice ask "have you seen a toad? Neville lost one."

"No I have not. May I ask your name?" I ask the girl who opened the door who stood with a boy who must be Neville.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"Harry, Harry Potter"

A.N. I really need someone to look over my work and to keep on me to write more chapters on behalf of my loyal readers. If anyone would like to help in this matter please P.M. me or email me directly at wiggy440 at gmail dot com


	6. Chapter 6

Due to author ZylerLee I will be giving this story another chance. give me a week or so to reread previous chapters and try to rekindle my old flame. if you have any questions please contact me either through this site or through my Email at Wiggy440 at Gmail dot com


End file.
